


The North of the World

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the Helkaraxë: an experimental drabble written in 7 minutes.  100 words as counted by MS Works</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

It spread before him like a dream of some foreign star, colourless and cold. So this was the North of the World. Far in the distance, a teasing flame danced on darkened shores, almost beyond his sight. Fëanáro's treachery came alive by the light of fire. He knew then the swan ships would never return. They were abandoned by the one he foolishly chose to trust over the ageless wisdom of the Valar.

On a final breath, Fingolfin steeled his courage, and stepped onto the ice even as frigid winds howled down to whip his skin. He never looked back.


End file.
